disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1983
begins broadcasting.]] .]] opens]] Events *April 1 - Walt Disney Pictures is opened as a studio division. Theatrical releases Feature films *March 11 - ''Trenchcoat *March 25 - The Sword in the Stone (limited) (re-issue) *April 29 - Something Wicked This Way Comes *July 15 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (re-issue) *October 7 - Never Cry Wolf (limited) *December 16 - The Rescuers (re-issue) Shorts *March 25 - Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *December 16 - Mickey's Christmas Carol *''Disney's Haunted Halloween'' *''A Goofy Look at Valentine's Day'' *''Donald Duck's Cartoon Jamboree'' Television *April 18 - The Disney Channel begins broadcasting Movies *October 9 - Tiger Town *October 31 - Hansel and Gretel Theme parks *March 3 - The original Journey Into Imagination ride-through attraction opens at Epcot. *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland opens to the public. *May 23 - Pinocchio's Daring Journey opens at Disneyland. *May 25 - The new Fantasyland opens at Disneyland as a heavily-revamped version of the original version. *June 4 - 18-year-old Philip Straughan of Albuquerque, New Mexico drowned in the Rivers of America while trying to pilot a rubber emergency boat from Tom Sawyer's Island that he and a friend had stolen from a "cast members only" area of the island. *October 1 - Horizons opens at Epcot. Home video releases *March - The Last Flight of Noah's Ark *April - American Heroes: Featuring Paul Bunyan and Pecos Bill *''Where The Toys Come From?'' *July - **''The Great Locomotive Chase'' **''Johnny Tremain and the Sons of Liberty'' *September - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (Volumes 1 to 3): Chip 'n' Dale with Donald Duck, Pluto and Scary Tales *October - **''Tron'' **''Tex'' **''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' *November - **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics'' (Volumes 4 to 6): Sport Goofy, Disney's Best of 1931-1948, and More Sport Goofy **''Kidnapped'' *December 27 - **''In Search of the Castaways'' **''The Happiest Millionaire'' People Births *January 2 - Kate Bosworth (actress and singer) *January 4 - Kerry Condon (actress) *January 7 - Brett Dalton (actor) *January 17 - Rickey Collins (actor and voice actor) *January 19 - Hikaru Utada (singer and songwriter) *January 24 - Rupak Ginn (actor and writer) *February 23 - **Emily Blunt (actress) **Aziz Ansari (actor and comedian) *February 27 - Kate Mara (actress) *March 1 - Lupita Nyong'o (actress and director) *March 10 - **Khadijah Haqq (actress) **Malika Haqq (actress) **Carrie Underwood (singer and actress) *March 28 - Natalie Lander (actress and singer) *March 31 - Ashleigh Ball (voice actress and musician) *April 1 - Matt Lanter (actor) *April 2 - Yū Hayashi (voice actor) *April 10 - Jamie Chung (actress) and Ryan Merriman (actor) *May 6 - Adrianne Palicki (actress) *May 14 - Amber Tamblyn (actress) *May 12 - Domhnall Gleeson (actor, director and screenwriter) *May 19 - Jessica Fox (actress) *June 10 - Leelee Sobieski (actress) *June 20 - Grace Potter (singer) *July 6 - Brady Bluhm (actor) *July 29 - Tania Gunadi (actress) *August 9 - Ashley Johnson (actress) *August 11 - Chris Hemsworth (actor) *August 13 - Sebastian Stan (actor) *August 14 - Mila Kunis (actress) *September 5 - Christian Buenaventura (actor) *September 21 - Joseph Mazzello (actor) *September 25 - Donald Glover (actor, screnwriter and comedian) *October 5 - Jesse Eisenberg (actor, voice actor and author) *October 17 - Felicity Jones (actress) *October 24 - Adrienne Bailon (actress and singer) *November 7 - Adam DeVine (comedian, actor, producer and screenwriter) *November 18 - Robert Kazinsky (actor) *November 19 - Adam Driver (actor) *November 22 - Andrew J. West (actor) *November 24 - Karine Vanasse (actress) *December 2 - Jana Kramer (actress and singer) and Daniela Ruah (actress) Deaths *January 17 - John W. Dunn (screenwriter and animator) *January 17 - Doodles Weaver (actor and comedian) *February 10 - Eduard Franz (actor) *March 27 - James Hayter (actor) *May 23 - George Bruns (composer) *July 29 - David Niven (actor) *July 30 - Lynn Fontanne (actresss) *September 5 - Yale Gracey (Imagineer) *September 30 - Freddy Martin (musician) *December 8 - Slim Pickens (actor) *December 18 - Leora Dana (actress) *December 28 - William Demarest (actor) *December 31 - Ralph Wright (actor, screenwriter and director) Artists Joined *Rob Minkoff - Director for The Lion King and The Haunted Mansion. *Kelvin Yasuda - Effects Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Oliver & Company. *Philip Phillipson - Background Designer on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Kelly Asbury - Disney/DreamWorks Director and Screenwriter who worked on Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid and Toy Story. *Philo Barnhart - Assistant Animator on The Little Mermaid and The Rescuers Down Under. *June M. Fujimoto - Lead Key Assistant Animator on Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Princess and the Frog. *Stephen Hickner - Current Storyboard Artist for Dreamworks Animation. Worked as an Assistant Animator on The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective and The Brave Little Toaster. *Jane Tucker - Assistant Animator on Tarzan, The Little Mermaid and Hercules. *Steve Starr - Assistant Effects Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. 1983